It's 4 AM
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Gajeel crawls through Levy's window at 4 in the morning for some of her iron infused ice cream, but wasn't expecting to see what she wore to bed. (Still suck at summaries!)
**Wow, it's been a while since I put anything up! Oh well, hope you guys are prepared for some new stories, because lately I've been on a writing spree. So many ideas have hit me lately, and this is one of them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It's 4 A.M!

Levy shivered as cool air brushed over her, causing her to snuggle deeper into her blankets. Only to sigh as the cold air became persistent, and bringing her completely out of her slumber. Giving a sigh, and grumbling her displeasure, she tossed the blankets aside and sat up in her bed. Only to pause as she saw that the window at the foot of her bed was open, and she was certain that it was closed when she had went to bed.

Blinking at that, she reached onto her nightstand, and grabbed the large, hard covered book she kept there. Moving to the window, she looked out into the alley bellow her new apartment, and slid the window close when she saw nothing. But then allowed her eyes to roam around her apartment. She had bought it after realizing that she wanted something a bit more...free than what the dormitory offered.

It wasn't that she didn't love hanging around the others, it was just that she couldn't ever really find enough peace and quiet there to just read. At least, not without going to the Fairy Tail library, or the public library. What with all the commotion from the other girls, there wasn't any time to read in the comfort of her own room.

So, after her last payment, she had looked into her own apartment and had found the perfect one. It was cheap enough that she could keep her rent paid, and large enough to hold all of her books without them being a hazard like at Fairy Hill. It also came with a master bedroom with a large bathroom, an office that was her personal library, a living area, and a kitchen.

Swallowing, she held the book close and started out of her bedroom. Taking her time to move silently, ensuring that she didn't alert whatever or whoever was in her apartment that she was awake. Easing her feet along the carpet, she peeked into the library, and then began to ease down the small hallway into the living room. Peeking into the room, beginning to bite her bottom lip as she still didn't see anyone, or anything, but stilled when she heard shuffling in the kitchen.

Feeling her eyes widen, she swallowed and began to slowly start toward the kitchen. Pausing at the swinging door, she made sure her hold on her book was decent, and released a small breath of air before looking at the door. Where the sound of someone rustling around was more clear. Setting her face in a determined look, she swung the door open and jumped into her kitchen, swinging her book up high and bringing it down as hard as she could.

"Levy! Wait!" The sudden call sounded from Pantherlily, however it came late as her book crashed into the back of Gajeel's shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow and slight frown.

"What the hell, Shrimp? With that kind of attack, you'd be done for." He stated, before leaning back down and shuffling through her refrigerator freezer. Causing her to frown at his back before giving a sigh and sitting her book on the counter.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? It's _four_ in the morning." She grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the table as he continued to rummage through the freezer.

"I want some of the iron infused ice cream you make." He muttered from the freezer, causing her to blink and stare at his back for a moment. Then looked over at Lily to see him give a nod of agreement before taking a sip of the kiwi juice she kept in the fridge. She gave a sigh, feeling her annoyance rise, and suddenly found herself grabbing the book again and chucking it at the back of Gajeel's head.

"You _idiot_! Why the hell do you want that _this_ early? You woke me up for crying out loud! Not to mention left the window wide open, where anyone else could have slipped in behind you!" She shouted, ignoring the growl he gave as he backed out of freezer, while rubbing his head.

"Damnit woman, so what if I have a craving that regular metal doesn't settle." He growled, turning around with a scowl, that quickly transformed into a shocked look. Raising an eyebrow she frowned as his eyes roamed over her, and a dark look began to enter his gaze.

"Gajeel. Snap out of it! Why couldn't you just wait until a normal time?" She snapped out, crossing her arms when he remained quiet and merely stared at her. It was a moment before he blinked and then met her gaze.

"Levy? What...are you wearing?" He asked, his voice a near growl as his eyes bore into hers with a different type of craving. Levy blinked at the question, before looking down at her body. Slow to realize that she was still wearing the lingerie that she had received as a gift from Lucy. It had a deep red top that fit snugly against her bosom, with red see through lace covering her sides, and dark red panties that hugged her hips.

Looking back up at him, she felt a blush begin to rise on her skin, and gave a squeak as he stepped forward. Squeezing her eyes closed, she spun on her heels and quickly dashed onto the other side of the swinging door.

"The ice cream is in the larger storage freezer. It's the door beside the counter." She stated, then dashed toward her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. Covering her face in embarrassment as she realized how ridiculous she must have looked to him. Trying to pull off sexy lingerie was something that she knew that she could never accomplish, but she couldn't help wearing it. It made her _feel_ sexy, not to mention it was damn comfortable. Still, she had never thought anyone would actually see her in it! Especially Gajeel, the one person she had been crushing after for some time now.

"I'll never be able to look at him again." She whimpered, dropping her head onto her pillows and wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door caused her to jump and tug her covers over her body before watching as Gajeel slowly opened her door and peeked in. She blushed, and quickly lowered her eyes and shrunk in on herself.

"Levy? You okay?" He asked, causing her to drop her head into her cover and shake her head.

"Why are you still here, Gajeel. Didn't you just want some ice cream." She muttered, tensing as she heard him approaching the bed.

"I found myself craving something else." He muttered, causing her to blink and suddenly look up. Another squeak escaping from her as she noticed her was crouching down beside the bed, staring intently at her. Swallowing, she inched back slightly and tightened her hold on her blanket.

"G..Gajeel? W..What do you mean?" She asked, her voice no more than a whisper and she felt a blush heat up her face when he smirked and pressed one hand onto her bed and eased over toward her. Stopping only a breaths away, his upper torso over her bed, with one knee braced on the bed for balance while he hovered close to her.

"Levy. Remove the cover." He growled, his fingers rubbing the fabric between them as he kept her gaze, and she found herself shaking her head. Tightening her hold on the sheet.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice coming out sooth and deep, causing a shiver to shoot down her body and raise goosebumps along her skin. Swallowing, she shifted as excitement began to build within her, her eyes widening as she saw him inhaling slightly, his eyes sparking in hunger before a low growl sounded.

"I...I look...ridiculous." She whispered, watching as one studded brow raised and he lowered his head until his forehead was resting against hers.

"I didn't think so." He growled, causing her to go wide eyed and swallow hard before looking down.

"Surely you are joking." She stated, closing her eyes, thinking he would begin to laugh as she called him out on his prank.

"This isn't something I would joke about. You looked amazing. Beautiful. And sexy." He growled, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, causing her to tense before gasping as his tongue traced the appendage.

"G..Gajeel." She squeaked out, biting her lower lip as he gave a hum and nuzzled her ear before nipping the lobe and suckling slightly. Causing her to squirm as more excitement built within her, and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the pressure building.

"You want me?" He asked, dropping his head and nuzzling at her neck, alternating between nips and licks as well. She whimpered, only able to tilt her head slightly to give him more access, and gave a sigh as he rewarded her by kissing along her neck, stopping beneath her jawline.

"Gajeel. I..I don't want this to be a one time thing. I don't want to be hurt like that. Besides, I'm not 'sexy'. I don't have a body like the others." She whimpered, trying to pull away when he leaned back. Only to stop when he traced her cheek before tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"I have eyes Levy. I know that you don't look like any of them. However, it isn't them that my eyes land on every time I walk into the guild. It isn't them, that I look forward to seeing everyday. It isn't them, that I want to claim, and make love to. It isn't them, that I want to see carrying my child." He growled, causing her to go wide eyed and swallow, before facing him.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she saw the serious look on his face, and felt another shiver race through her before she whimpered and slowly released her hold on the covers. Becoming breathless as Gajeel took his time pulling the smooth material away from her body, allowing it to run over the exposed parts of her body.

Looking her over once the material was pooled onto the floor behind him, and causing her to shiver as he began to run his hand up her leg, over her hip, up her side, and rested on her shoulder. Toying with the strap of her top, before giving a smirk at her flustered look.

"Where in Earthland did you get this at?" He growled, leaning forward and nipping at the skin beside the spaghetti strap, before taking the material carefully in his teeth and tugging it aside so it slid down her arm slightly.

"It...It was a gift from Lucy." She whispered, her excitement growing, something that he sensed and responded to in earnest. How he wanted nothing more than to claim her then and there, but he wasn't that much of a brute. He would make sure that this was pleasurable for her, even if it costed him his insanity.

"Gihi. I'll have to thank Bunny Girl then." He growled, slipping his hand around her waist as he nuzzled into the side of her neck. Loving how she tilted her head to accommodate him. Sliding his other leg onto the bed, he carefully lead her to the side, and eased her down onto her back, taking in the view that she created and felt himself become harder at the sight.

However, he didn't continue right yet. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to claim the goddess before him, but he also wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted as well. He wasn't about to mark her, if she truly didn't want to be his mate.

"Levy, I know I've done some horrible things to you in the past. I know that I can work your last nerve like no other, so, I will understand if you don't want me to mark you. I will understand if you don't want to be my mate. However, you must tell me right now, while we're both still in our right minds." He stated, his hands placed on either side of her waist, holding him above her as he watched her stare up at him.

He wanted to make sure that she knew what she was getting into. He wasn't an easy person to live with, and he figured she might still have some things against him. He knew now that he had been a complete idiot when he had first attacked her, he had thought the excitement he had felt back then was the thrill of fighting, now he knew different. Even when he had attacked her, he knew that she was special to him, but he had been an idiot and ignored it.

Ever since then, he had done his best to make sure that she knew she was safe from him. That meant that he would never harm her, in anyway, again. Which was why he was giving her this chance to back out, because she had already voiced one of her worries. She didn't want this to be a one time thing, she thought she would have no hold over him since she didn't think she was the type he liked. But, if she accepted, he was going to make sure she realized what his type was through the most pleasurable way possible.

"Gajeel. I was always worried I was just a pest to you. Someone who you thought you needed to protect because I was to weak. Now that I understand all of that...I don't want to turn back. I'm more than willing to become your mate. I'm also...More than willing to bare your children." She muttered, and he blinked before giving a smirk as she blushed a bright red. One that traveled beautifully down her neck, and stopped just above her collarbones. Giving a laugh, he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He groaned as she responded in kind, her mouth accepting his with ease as her body arched into him, allowing him to feel the softness of her skin brush against the material of his shirt. He gave a low growl of approval, before slipping his tongue between her kiss, battling her's for dominance, which he won easily. While he left her breathless with the kiss, he moved one of his hands over her body, tracing over the bare, smooth skin of her stomach, and down the tempting curve of her hip, where he paused to massage lightly before moving down to her thigh.

He couldn't help but to chuckle as she shifted her legs farther apart, silently begging him to touch her where he could sense her pleasure gathering, but he wasn't finished with her just yet. Pulling back from the kiss, he smirked down at her, loving how her lips were already beginning to swell from their kiss, and how her face was flushed while her eyes flashed with need.

"Patience Shrimp." He growled, lowering his head to the junction where her neck met her shoulder, nipping at the smooth skin and smirked as she arched with a gasp before mewling softly with pleasure as he suckled on her pulse. He didn't stop until he knew for certain that the area was tender, and no doubt going to leave one hell of a hickey, but knew that it had to be done in order for his mark later. After that was accomplished, he slid farther down her body, his hands on her shoulders and slowly drawing her straps off of her. Then slowly slid his hands beneath the part that covered her breasts, and squeezed the perfect globes softly before pulling the material over her head. Smirking as she blushed again and attempted to cover what he had revealed with her arms.

He took hold of her wrists, and slowly raised them above her head, where he carefully pinned them to the mattress, and caused her back to arch slightly. He smirked and nuzzled between her breasts before looking up at her.

"No hiding from me." He whispered, hearing his own voice grow husky with his need. Swallowing, he waited until she nodded, and released her hands, watching as she seemed to struggle with the natural reaction to hide herself, before she finally slid her fingers into his hair and twisted around the strands. Giving an approving growl, he lowered his head and carefully took one pert breast into his mouth, being mindful of his teeth as she arched into the sensation and tightened her hold in his hair. Encourage by the slightly sensation, he began to suckle and nip, while his other hand massaged and pinched her other breast. Loving the sounds she was giving, and loving how he was the one causing her to make them.

After a while, he released her breast from his mouth, and blew on the peaked nipple, smirking as she shivered at the sensation. Before quickly moving to her other breast and repeating the process. It wasn't until she was a moaning mess, and begging him for more that he relented and pulled away, blowing the peak again before leaning over her and claiming her mouth with another searing kiss.

This time as he kissed her, his hand traveled between her breasts, down her stomach lightly, and stopped at the edge of the panties. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, seeking permission and gave a low growl when she nodded. Easing his hand under the material, he cupped her center, and carefully slid a finger into her. Both of them moaning at the sensation one another created. Levy, feeling pleasure with just that one finger, and Gajeel with how wet and tight she was just around his finger.

After a few pumps, he carefully slid in a second digit, watching closely for any signs of discomfort on her part, and groaned as she let out a mewl of pleasure/pain at being stretched slightly. He knew that this was her first time, after overhearing a certain conversation between her and Lucy, and was going to make sure that he did his best not to cause her too much pain.

Once she was comfortable with two digit, he slid a third in and stilled as she winced and grabbed onto his arm. Remaining still as she shifted her lower body against his hand until she relaxed slightly, shifted again, and gave a small gasp of pleasure. Then slowly, he moved his fingers, and twisted them to brush the top of her, knowing her find her spot when she tensed and gave a sharp cry. Her body jerking slightly as he barely brushed over it with each thrust.

"G..Gajeel! P..Please." She whimpered, her nails sinking into his shoulders, causing him to hiss at the pleasurable pain and slowly removed his fingers, before removing her last stitch of clothing. Once she was completely bare, he leaned back on his knees, removed his shirt, and quickly undone his pants. Releasing his manhood and gave a groan as she automatically caught it in her small hands and slowly traced it.

He watched in forced patience as she studied his body, her eyes and fingers tracing some of his scars, before returning to his member, running her hands over it. He would allow her time to learn his body, however, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He blinked as she suddenly shivered and looked up at him, her arms stretching toward him. He took the silent message, and slowly lowered his body to hers, pressing their lips together again as he lined himself up to her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he met her gaze, and smiled softly when she gave a small nod. Giving another kiss, this one soft and full of future promises, he carefully began to enter her. Using small, shallow thrusts, until he was fully sheathed within her. Then, remained still as she adjusted to him, having to pull away from the kiss and rest his head against her shoulder to keep from continuing his thrusts.

All the while he was growling softly in an attempt to sooth her, and knew it was working as her body slowly begin to relax as it accepted him. When she gave an experimental thrust, and gasped into his ear, did he move. Thrusting his hips forward and groaned along with her at the pleasure that swamped them. Shifting slightly, he began a slow rhythm that had him panting in his attempt to hold back.

He blinked when her arms suddenly wrapped around his, her nails trailing softly through his hair and tracing the skin on his back. Looking down at her, he tensed as she gave a seductive smile up at him.

"I'm not a doll, Gajeel. I wont break." She whispered, causing him to groan and for his last thread of self control to snap. Taking hold of her hips, he slammed his forward, growling in pleasure as she screamed out her own, and continued a fast paced thrust that had her mewling each time.

It wasn't long until she began to tremble in his hold, and he growled as her nails scraped along his back, no doubt leaving marks as her blunt nails bit into his skin. Her breathing was become shallow, and her eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. Giving a growl, he leaned down and nipped lightly at her ear before nuzzling her temple.

"Come undone Levy." He growled, continuing his thrusts as she stilled beneath him, her eyes going wide before she screamed her release. Her walls tightening on him, and flexing. Causing him to groan and give a few more sharp thrusts before sheathing himself completely and spilling his seed deep within her. Just as he came, he also leaned into her neck, sinking his fangs into the hickey, and groaned as she came a second time, her walls milking his member.

It took a moment for his mind to come back to him, lost to the pleasure that had consumed him. When it did, he carefully lapped at the mark, and eased his member out of her. Nuzzling her neck when she whimpered and shivered, before straightening and looking down at her. Feeling nothing but pure pride fill him as he saw that she looked like a woman who was truly and welled loved, and carefully eased off the bed.

Picking her up, he started toward her bathroom, and smiled as she began to tremble as she started to come down from her pleasure high. Easing her onto the closed toilet seat, he started the bath, ensuring that the water was the right temperature and then crouched in front of Levy. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as she blinked in a dazed manner, and felt warmth blossom in his chest as she gave a content sigh.

Once the tub was filled enough, he picked Levy back up, and eased them both into the water. Holding her tightly as she hissed as the water brushed against her sensitive skin. Once she settled, he eased her the rest of the way in before settling behind her, his legs stretched out on either side of her, while her back and head rested against his chest. After rinsing them both off, and putting fresh warm water in the bath, he allowed them both to soak and enjoy one another's company.

Although, he had become aware that Levy was beginning to doze off. So, he blinked when she suddenly looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a small, satisfied smile.

"How are we gonna tell the guild?" She asked, causing him to smile and wrap an arm around her waist.

"The other slayers will automatically know when we arrive. They'll sense it. As for the others, I figure just tell them and let chaos reign." He chuckled, smiling as she giggled and leaned back with a sigh.

"Tomorrow will be so hectic. Especially since neither of us got much sleep." She muttered, causing him to smile and lower his head to nuzzle his mark.

"You know, we could hold off on telling them. Instead, we could both stay here and just.. continue to explore one another? Maybe, rest in between?" He growled, smirking as she blushed and her scent spiked with excitement. Giving a laugh, he cupped her chin, and sealed the deal with a searing kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
